Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 9 'McCallister'
Route 9, also known as McCallister, is a full frequent conventional bus route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, serving McCallister Avenue between Crowfoot Community Centre and Dundas Line East, serving Archemedes and Dixie - Dundas - Lloydminister in Gravenhurst Region. The route serves both Zones 1 and 2. This meaning passengers have to pay a 2-zone fare when boarding a northbound bus within Archemedes, and a 2-zone fare when boarding a southbound bus within Dundas. The route has 2 branches, 9 McCallister and 9N McCallister (Blue Nite). Historically, 9A McCallister Extension was also incorporated. History Route 9 was among one of the pioneer routes of Gravenhurst Regional Transit. It was originally routed from Eden Avenue to Bernice Street, and later was expanded up to North City Terminal as the Township of Devonshire develops.At this moment, the Town of Dundas is also stretching east towards McCallister Avenue. With these new developments, GRT developed a Route 9A operating during rush hours to serve the Town of Dundas as well. The Town of Dundas welcomed this route, but the route was discontinued in Summer 2008 due to lack of ridership. In Fall 2008, GRT had made several schedules adjustments so that passengers can transfer to Route 28 McCallister South without waiting for very long. Recent survey held by GRT shows that there is an increasing number of people transferring daily between Route 9 and Route 28 at Bernice Street / McCallister Avenue. In Summer 2009, GRT decided to combine both routes 9 and 28, with Route 9 taking over the former portion of the route served by Route 28. This involved the route being extended down to South Archemedes Terminal, with rush hour services down to Crowfoot GO Station. In Fall 2009, due to customers demand, Route 9 began to serve between South Archemedes Terminal and Crowfoot Community Centre full-time. However, services diverting to Crowfoot GO Station remain to be rush hours only. Fleets Used * GRT New Ages Hybrid Electric 40' Double Decker (2002 model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp equipped ** Route 9 only * GRT Middle Ages 30' Single Decker (1979 model) ** Route 9N only Future Developments Route 9 may be diverted into the future Crowfoot Terminal upon the completion of the terminal. This may introduce full time service to Crowfoot GO Station, but at the same time, reducing service to Crowfoot Community Centre. Major Stops * Crowfoot Community Centre * McCallister Avenue & Hamilton Parkway * McCallister Avenue & Grand Falls Boulevard * South Archemedes Terminal Platform 2 * McCallister Avenue & Denison Avenue * McCallister Avenue & Museum Street * McCallister Avenue & The Causeway * McCallister Avenue & Nicholas Street * Archemedes Terminal Platform 4 * Bernice Street & McCallister Avenue * Cypress Street & Archemedes Avenue * Castlemore Avenue & Victoria Park Lane * Victoria Park Lane & River Parkway * Renfrew Drive & McCallister Avenue * Eden Avenue & McCallister Avenue * Devonshire Avenue & McCallister Avenue * Dundas Terminal Platform 2 Destination Signs * 9 ~ McCALLISTER ~ TO CROWFOOT CC * 9 ~ McCALLISTER ~ TO DUNDAS TERM. * 9N ~ McCALLISTER ~ TO ARCHEMEDES TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE * 9N ~ McCALLISTER ~ TO DUNDAS TERM. ~ BLUE NITE SERVICE Service Frequency 009